What the heart wants
by Danielle Grayson
Summary: Bruce finally admits his feelings for Diana but what happens when Diana gets hurt? What will Bruce think?


"Get your head in the game Bats" Flash said as he was defending himself from a blow to the gut. But he couldn't, all he could think about was Diana. He couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. But then Diana flew in and that made it even harder to concentrate. "Why am I acting like a love-sick puppy? Then all of a sudden Diana falls to the ground. "Diana!" batman yells

"Batman, Flash do you copy?" Jon'n said. "Batman copies" "Flash here, I'm guessing you'll be begging me for my help now" flash said. "Actually no" J'onn said over the comm. "you'll be dealing out missions today with Iris" "YES" flash said. "Batman you'll be on an undercover mission with Diana" "what will our disguise be J'onn" you two will be disguised as a couple." J'onn said. " oh great" batman said to himself " not only cant I concentrate around her but now I have to act as her boyfriend" "You better get ready Bruce, I already told Diana she said she would start to get ready." J'onn said ending the comm.

It was 2 hours before they had to leave to start the mission and Diana had just arrived flying over. She knocked on the door and Alfred greeted her and invited her in. She was dressed in shorts that barely went down to the bottom of her thigh, a white tank top, along with her hair falling out of the ponytail with a baseball cap over her head. Bruce walks down the stairs and sees what Diana is wearing and says, " If your going out with Bruce Wayne we need to find something a little more suitable for the occasion." She then says "what's wrong with what I'm wearing, this is the only thing that was to small for Shayera so she gave it to me.'' "Nothing" he quickly responded trying to amend what he said. "Its just that your 'dating multi- billionaire' so you have to be dressed accordingly." "Guess your taking me dress shopping" "guess I am 'princess' " he said giving her a new nickname that she looked unfamiliar with. " why are you calling me princess there are no princesses here and were not on Themyscaira?" Diana said confused. "It's a nickname" "oh ok…Bats" she said with a quick smirk. "Lets go"

Finally after an hour of looking for an outfit for Diana they finally found one. It was one shoulder champagne colored gown with a slit up the leg that ended at her hip. After she got ready and walked down he was having a hard time not to kiss her. But he had to remember dating within the team always lead to disaster. Her hair was pulled up into a simple twist with soft curls framing her face. In his mind he was thinking about how stunning she looked. Then Tim (Robin) walked in and said "wow Bruce, your dating wonder woman and didn't tell me? How could you?" He said. "I have to tell dick about this" as he took a photo with his phone sending dick (nightwing) the photo. "Tim we're going on an undercover mission?" "sure you are, I see you reading everything you can find on Greeks in the study, You like her." He said drawing the last part out. "Do not we're just friends" " JUST friends" Diana said suddenly snapping. " no… I… I mean" "ohhh bustedd, ill leave you to get yelled at" Tim said looking at the angry amazon infuriated by Bruce. He left chuckling to himself at the way Diana is looking at him with anger gleaming in her eyes.

" Diana" Bruce said "I didn't mean it like that" "then how did you mean it? Cause I just don't know anymore." Tears started forming in her eyes. "Princess I didn't mean it like that I just mean…" Bruce takes a deep breath" what I meant is that I like you but if my enemy's knew I was seeing someone they wouldn't stop until they got to me through her" "you've got to stop being paranoid I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Suddenly Bruce couldn't stop himself as his sub-conscience took over. He suddenly found himself reaching over and kissing Diana unable to stop. They stood there for several minutes. "What happened to 'dating within the league.. Blah blah blah" doing her impression of Bruce he couldn't stop himself from laughing at her impression. "Is that what you think I sound like" he said in an impression of her. They both fell onto the couch laughing as tears formed in their eyes. Once they finally stopped laughing Bruce said, "Look Diana what I said before… I didn't mean what I …" he was cut off mid sentence as she leant over and kissed him again" "by the way I've been thinking about that" what if we only let the public know tat I'm dating Bruce Wayne not Batman" "now you only want to date Bruce harsh, it hurts." Bruce said sarcastically. Diana gives him a lit smack on the head. "Ow what was that for?" "For your sarcastic remark and for what you were thinking" "so now you think you know what I was thinking princess?" another smack comes his way but Bruce learned his lesson and figured that they still had another hour before they had to go so when she was about to smack him he ducked and pinned her up against the wall. They both knew she could break through without even trying. But instead of breaking through she found Bruce kissing her. In between kisses he said "your idea might just work, the only condition I have is that the league knows and you still date batman" "deal" Diana said before Bruce kissed her again.

"Its time to go princess" Bruce tells Diana "coming" she tells him. They call into J'onn to find out where they're going. He told them to the Gotham gala."yay now the infamous Bruce gets to take me out on a date in his city" Diana said with sarcasm gleaming in her eyes. "lets just go already" Bruce said as his usual scowl reappeared on his face.

They got into the limo and Alfred then drove them away from the manor and to the gala. Along the half hour drive Bruce closed the window that connected the front to the back, that way Alfred could not see them. He then reached over and kissed Diana. They sat there just continuously kissing for the entire car ride. Finally after what seemed like forever they reached the gala. J'onn informed them that the mad Stan would be showing up to drop his boom-shell on humanity.

Then a little bit after they arrived and were having a good time mad Stan comes in but this time along with the joker, bane, the Riddler, penguin, two face, poison ivy, Mr. freeze, Ra's al Ghul, and scarecrow. Not only was it one of batman's worst enemy's it was ten! At that point he told Diana to go home he didn't think that they would be attacking tonight so she did. But then everyone but her got a call that he needs reinforcements. They all come and batman comes out but he cant concentrate all thanks to Diana and how she made him feel. Then he heard Flash calling Diana in for backup. Diana appears seconds later. But little did he know what was going to happen. It turns out penguin had a new weapon that can shot right through armor. So while Diana was distracted penguin shot it at her heart but missed because batman shot a batarang at him and he shot one of her major arteries instead she instantly fell to the floor. "Diana" batman yells. "superman, cover my back while I help Diana" "got it" Superman yelled back. He rushed over and tore his cape off to keep her warm. "Bruce, where am I. Its so cold." Batman instantly tore his cape off and a piece of it off he took the tinier piece and applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding and took the rest of his cape and put it over her to keep her warm. He tried lifting her up gently to only her scream in pain. It was one of those ear-piercing screams. "J'onn do you copy" " I copy" J'onn said over the comm. "I need immediate transportation. Diana's wounded badly. All of a sudden a beam of light shots down and batman and Diana are suddenly in the watchtower he takes her to the surgery room. Batman's been waiting on the cold metal bench outside the infirmary Superman walks over and says "I'm sure she'll be fine" he said trying to give Bruce a little reassurance. He's had a suspicion that they both liked each other as he's been watching for months as they've been continuously flirting back and forth. He's had his suspicions but now he realizes they were true. Bruce and Diana liked each other. It was only a matter of time before they admitted it, and before Bruce finally let Diana into his heart. 8 hours pass and J'onn finally comes out. "How is she" Bruce suddenly jumps up and asks. "Uncertain but she's stable for now" J'onn says with a sad tone. "When can I see her" "you can go in know if you want." Batman walks in to see Diana still sleeping with black and blues all over her face she had a cast on both her legs and arms and a bandage around her ribs. J'onn walks in and says "she took quite a fall" "your right, 2 stories high and she fell. I'm surprised she's not in a full body cast." "Her heart flat lined 5 times during the surgery, but her condition now is stable." J'onn says leaving the room Batman goes and kisses the top of her head. "I'm sorry" he said as tears fell from his eyes. "don't be it was all my fault. If only I listened to and stayed home maybe" "hey don't think like that, at least your ok" he said he looked at her as she smiled. "I'm so tired" she said. "ok, go to bed" he said softly before leaving and he saw her close her eyes before he walked away but before he walked out of the room he heard the computer go flat line. He hit the emergency button and J'onn was there to seconds later with a few other doctors. He sat at the chair and watched as they used the paddles to try to start up her heart again. All of a sudden a small pulse came back on. He saw her there, dead. That picture couldn't leave his mind for the next month. Superman stopped by and Alfred invited him in to try to help Bruce. "He's unresponsive I think he's in shock" "Bruce, wake up Diana wouldn't be happy to see you dead" "she was dead for 5 minutes in front of me" he responded back. " Well I'm sure she would want to see you because she's finally woken up" superman said as Bruce popped up. He called J'onn on his comm for immediate transportation. When he got to the watchtower he rushed to the infirmary. He found Diana sitting on one of the beds. "Bruce" Diana said with hurt in her voice. "How are you Bruce asked" "In pain but holding up as she then tried to stand up but then fell on her knees and had a big gash on her leg. "What's up with you and hurt" he said letting her smack him. He could tell it wasn't one of her regular smacks this one was lighter. J'onn told him earlier that Diana is still way below her minimum strength and to make sure she doesn't try to walk or anything. "Can you take me home" She asked Bruce. "Okay" he replied " but only if you go in a wheel chair J'onn says that your still way below your minimum strength. "Fine, I just want to go home." So they arrive home and she says " This isn't home this is your house." "It will be if you want to live here" he said. "Yes" she yelled as she threw her arms around him. " but can I can I go back to my apartment to get something other than a hospital dress. "No need" he told he " I had Clark bring all your stuff here.


End file.
